Not Again
by mereditholiver
Summary: He started his day rolling in a mud puddle and a severe misunderstanding. What's going on with Matt Devlin? And how will he react when his world is turned upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Matt brushed himself off, pissed beyond belief that he'd rolled with the suspect into the rather large puddle in the construction yard their suspect had run to. Matt had easily tackled the suspect, but found himself rolling down a slight hill while trying to subdue the man. They ended up in a puddle that Matt knew had ruined his clothes.

"Bleedin' 'ell," he said to Ronnie."What's the matter, Mattie-boy? You aren't trying to impress anyone are you," Ronnie said, winking at his younger partner.

"Not me. I just hate that I now have to change and I've possibly ruined this set of clothes," Matt said, hoping Ronnie would believe him.

He didn't. "I'm a trained detective, son, I know you're lying," he said.

Matt was about to respond with some smart-assed reply when he saw their Guv walking toward them.

"They offer mud baths at the spas in Highgate. You don't have to try to make your own," DI Natalie Chandler said. Matt muttered a curse under his breath as Natalie and Ronnie laughed at his expense. "If you lot don't need me right now, I'll go home and change," Matt said.

"Go on, son. I can take it from here. Don't come back till tomorrow and you can fill out the paperwork," Ronnie said.

Matt nodded an agreement. He normally hated paperwork, but if it got him home and out of these wet clothes, he'd do it. He walked to the car and drove himself headquarters and went to his car and drove home.

He rushed up to his flat and entered his bedroom. He stripped off his wet clothes and stepped into the shower. He let the water run over him and was so relaxed he didn't hear his front door open.

"Matt, are you home," she called out. Ronnie had called and said he was in a right state when he left. Something about him having fallen into a puddle during an apprehension and he was pissed. She stifled a laugh at a wet Matt Devlin cursing the situation, mud dotting his clothes and body in various places. "Matt," she called again.

She heard the shower running and figured he'd made it home and was showering. Now she was in a spot. Did she go into the washroom and announce her presence to him, or did she go out and knock on the door several times and let him allow her into the flat.

She pondered her options for about half a second before, finally, deciding to bite the bullet and go into the washroom.

"Matt," she called.

Matt turned off the shower and caught the sound of someone calling his name. He wrapped the towel around his body and stepped out of his shower and came face to face with Alesha Philips. Alesha couldn't help but stare. Matt Devlin was a site in clothes, but seeing him standing there in nothing but a towel was another site indeed. His hair was all natural, as it were, and Alesha had never seen a more desirable site in her entire life.

"I was coming by to check on you and didn't know you were home until I stepped in here and saw the shower. I wanted to see if you were OK after what happened. Ronnie was a bit worried about you," she said.

"What did Ronnie tell you," he asked.

"You had a little accident with a suspect and you went home. He didn't get into details and I didn't ask anything. He told me he wanted to check on you himself but he was busy cleaning up. I told him I'd drop by and he gave me a key. You are fine, right," she asked, speaking quickly because she was still recovering for viewing Matt in a towel.

"It was nothing, Lesh. I'm fine. You can go back and tell Ronnie that I am fine and I'll be back in the morning. This day was just wrong from the start and I'd like to forget it," he said. He noticed Alesha was still standing in the same spot and hadn't made any gesture to move.

She noticed he was looking past her, so she, finally stepped out of the washroom and into his bedroom. He walked past her to his dresser. Alesha exited out the door and went into his living room. Something was definitely off about Matt and she wanted to find out exactly what it was. She parked herself on a chair that could be seen when Matt exited his bedroom and waited.

He emerged a few minutes later, dressed causally in running pants and a Manchester U long-sleeved shirt. He looked over at her and when he noticed she was still there, he sighed.

He should have known that Alesha wouldn't leave until she found out what was bothering him. The problem was, she was what was bothering him.

He'd had a date for that evening, but his date had canceled on him a few days ago when she had dropped by his flat and saw him walking out the door with Alesha. She had dropped off a statement for him to go over in preparation for trial and he had walked her out to wait with her while she caught a cab, since she refused his offer of a ride home. Alesha had said something really sweet and he wrapped her in a hug before she left. Despite the fact that he did truly want more out from her, he didn't think she felt the same way. Apparently his former girlfriend thought he was stepping out on her and promptly ended their relationship. That hadn't bothered him. What had bothered him is that she threatened to tell everyone that he was a two-timing bastard and to get the name of the woman and slander her as well. He tried to talk to Ronnie about it, but Ronnie had reminded him that he did care for Alesha. If Matt refused to do something about it, that was his problem. Then he'd had the mishap with the suspect and his day was shot.

Alesha continued her silent sentry in the chair as Matt tried to figure out what to say in this situation. He went into his living room and sat down opposite her on the couch.

"Lesh, I've just had a bad day. My girlfriend decided to break up with me because she thought I was cheating on her. Then I fell into a mud puddle while apprehending a suspect and was just at my end for the day. Then Pete's widow called me for some advice about this guy she'd been dating and it all just hit home for me again with what happened," Matt nodded her head. She understood what he was saying, but wasn't sure that was the entire story.

"You're holding out on me, Matt," she said. "Why'd she think you were cheating on her. The few times you've talked about her, she seemed like a reasonable girl."

"She came to surprise me that night and saw us hug. She thought you and I were having a secret liaison. I told her nothing could be further from the truth; that it wasn't possible with us. She didn't believe me and is making it her personal mission to make me out to be a horrible person and the 'other woman' a horrible one as well," Matt said.

When Matt said it wasn't possible for them to be together, Alesha's heart broke. She wanted nothing more than to be with Matt Devlin, but he'd just confirmed what she'd always suspected and feared, but hoped she was wrong.

"Well, you're right, but why won't she believe you," she asked.

"I guess my reputation, but I've never stepped out on a woman when we were dating. I don't understand. I keep finding woman, but they all seem to be wrong for me," he said.

Alesha shook her head. She didn't know what women were finding wrong with Matt, but she knew they must be crazy. She thought he was perfect. Even the flaws he had were adorable enough to make her forget. She got angry with him at times because he could be self-depreciating. If he couldn't see how wonderful he was, how did he expect others to see what she saw?

"It's her loss Matt. Any woman should be glad to have you. I know I would," she said."Of course you'd say that, Lesh. We're mates," he said, staring at her. Alesha got off the chair and sat next to him on the couch. "I mean it, Matt. If you were the one that I was dating, I'd never take you for granted or assume the worst without asking," she said.

She put her hand on his shoulder and almost jerked back at the spark of electricity she swore she felt when she touched his shoulder. She thought Matt felt it too, because he jumped slightly at her touch.

She started to remove her hand, but Matt took it in his. "Lesh, please, don't toy with me. Not today of all days," he said in a low, husky voice that caused Alesha to go mad. He leaned close to her when he said those words and she felt his breath on her neck. She couldn't help but shiver at this.

Matt caught her shiver because he didn't release her hand, just leaned closer and kissed the tender flesh below her ear.

Alesha stifled a moan. She couldn't believe that one little kiss by Matt was driving her to the edge.

She pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Don't toy with me, Matt Devlin. I won't be made a fool of later," she said.

"I'd never, Alesha. I want to be with you. I think I always have," he said.

He raised her chin and placed a simple kiss on her lips. Alesha returned it hungrily and soon they were kissing passionately on Matt's sofa. When Matt's mobile rang, it brought them back to reality and Alesha couldn't believe what had just happened. He was going to ignore the phone, but Alesha jumped up off the couch and bolted toward the door. Matt stared after her, disappointed beyond belief that their encounter had been brief and ended with her running out the door. 'How am I supposed to tell her how I feel now,' he thought to himself.

He answered his mobile and mentally cursed Ronnie for ruining his dream.

***Don't worry, I won't end it here. I'm just having a little fun!*** -mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

Alesha fled Matt's apartment like she was on fire. She couldn't believe what had happened. She and Matt Devlin where _thisclose_ to crossing the line. She couldn't deny her feelings for Matt any longer. She was elated about having finally kissed him, but she knew it was just because he was feeling down about his break up. 'They say timing is everything,' she thought sadly to herself.

She went inside her flat and collapsed on the couch. She sent a text message Ronnie and told him Matt was fine and dandy when she left the apartment. She wondered who rang his mobile that interrupted them, but brought her to her senses.

She went to her room and changed her clothes. She was lounging in her sweats when her mobile rang.

"'ello," she said.

"Lesh, can I come up," Matt asked.

"Of course, come on," she said. She pushed the button to unlock her door and he headed up to her flat. She opened the door and was waiting in the threshold when he exited the lift.

"What are you doing here? I just left you an hour ago," she said.

"Well, I don't have to go back to work and, since you're in your flat I can assume that your day is finished also," he said.

"Well, when the guys heard that Ronnie wanted me to check on you, they told me to take the rest of the day. I went ahead and brought my files home. I was going to work on them in a few after I ordered some take away. Would you like to join me," she asked.

"I would love to do that. I would also like to talk to you about what happened between us before my ill-timed mobile call from Ronnie," he said.

Alesha took the deep breath, readying herself for what he was going to say.

"I don't regret kissing you in my flat. In fact, I wanted to kiss you for a long time," he said.

Alesha looked at him, confused. "You wanted to kiss me for a while? I'm a bit confused. You told your former girlfriend that it couldn't work between us. Why am I getting mixed messages," she said.

"I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me in that way. That's why I told her that. Plus, since you've been haunting my thoughts for weeks and months, I figured it would be an easy way to get myself to stop thinking about being with you," he said.

Alesha was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe that Matt Devlin would come to her flat and lay it all out.

She stared at Matt as if seeing him for the first time. The last several months had truly tested their friendship. He'd stood by her when she had been raped; tracking down leads to get her attacker in the dock and in court. He'd come to talk with her in the hospital after her rape and never once treated her differently. He hated having to see what happened to her. He confessed he'd never seen the entire tape because it broke his heart every time he saw it. She'd stood by him when he'd testified against Father Nugent regarding his good friend Pete Garvey. She'd also taken her former colleague to task for tearing him a part on the stand and, more importantly, not letting her know what he was going to do. She didn't get a chance to warn Matt. She'd spent countless nights on the couch in her office trying to find a way to help Matt after Pete's death. All these things could be chalked up to something mates did for each other, but together, they spelled something else entirely.

She loved Matt Devlin.

She was completely and totally in love with Matt. She had known for a while, but seeing their whole friendship before her made her realize that she couldn't hide it any longer. That thought frightened her.

Matt stared at Alesha. She hadn't said anything since he confessed to wanting to kiss her and that scared him. Had he frightened her with voicing his thoughts? He didn't think he had, he just wished she'd say something so he wouldn't feel so awful at this moment.

"Lesh," he said.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I wasn't expecting that. I've been thinking, since I fled you flat, that you were regretting doing that and you had done it because the sting of your break up was so fresh. I should have known that you wouldn't take advantage of the situation," she said.

He smiled at her. "I would never, Alesha."

"I've wanted to kiss you also, but I didn't have the courage," she said.

"Well, how about if I stay around and we have that take away and talk some more," he said.

"That sounds good," she said.

She ordered dinner for the two of them and they sat on the couch talking. They talked all the time, but the tone of this conversation changed. Their relationship dynamic had changed. They were now two people hopelessly attracted to each other and they were feeling the waters of this new relationship.

Their dinner arrived and Matt paid the delivery driver and helped Alesha set the table. They enjoyed some delicious Indian food before going back into the living room to find something to watch.

"You really wanted to kiss me," she asked him.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I want to do that right now," he said, slipping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him for a kiss. That one kiss led to two, then three and soon Alesha lost count because her head was spinning.

Alesha's mobile rings. She pulls away to turn off the offending device when she sees who's calling. She puts her head down on the back of the couch and starts laughing, believing she and Matt are being the victims of one big cosmic joke.

"What's wrong, Lesh? Is it work," he asked.

"No, I seemed to have forgotten that I'm supposed to go out on a date tonight. That's my date telling me he's outside the building. What am I going to do," she said.

"You neglected to tell me you had a date," he said.

"Well, you were dating," she responded with a shrug.

Matt laughed. He took Alesha's mobile and dialed the number that left the text.

"Alesha, where are you? I'm outside and we only have a few minutes to make the curtain," he said.

Matt cleared his throat. "I'm afraid Miss Philips will not be attending tonight with you or any other night. She's seeing someone new and he's quite fond of her. Cheers," he said as he hung up the phone. Then, just to avoid any further interruptions, he turned the phone off. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it off as well.

Alesha had yet to wipe the look of shock off her face. She couldn't believe what Matt had done and said.

"You are daft, you know that, Devlin," she said, smiling at him.

"I'm in love with you. Is that being daft? I want to have you all to myself," he asked her.

"I'm in love with you, too. And that's not being daft," she said.

"So what are we going to do about this situation," he said.

"Nothing. We're going to enjoy it," she said. She leaned into his arms and closed her eyes.

"We ARE going to enjoy it," he said, wrapping her in his arms.

Alesha raised her head and Matt claimed her for a kiss. Soon they pulled away and looked in each other's eyes. They both saw the mutual desire and love for one another and Alesha sat up and stood next to the couch. She smiled at Matt and crooked her finger. Matt stood up and Alesha grabbed his collar and led him back to the bedroom. "This is how we're going to handle this situation," she said at the threshold of her room.

"Are you certain, Lesh," he asked. The look on his face was so cute and his concern was so touching that Alesha couldn't resist him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him her answer. He kicked the bedroom door closed and decided he liked the way she wanted to handle the situation.

***I know, I know, you don't have to say it. I am going to add more, I think because I think it could deserve more. I could take this many ways. I hope you like.*** -mereditholiver


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this little story I've put together. I do not own Law and Order:UK or any of the characters. I would like a Matt Devlin for Christmas, so Santa if you're reading.

He opened his eyes and saw a breathtaking female form wrapped in his arms. He closed his eyes, believing he was dreaming. The female snuggled closer to him, making him realize that he wasn't dreaming. This was real. As real as could be and he couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

She pulled herself closer to him, even though that seemed impossible. She was afraid when she opened her eyes, the god-like form of him would disappear and she'd be holding her pillow. She didn't know how to describe what she was feeling, except to say she was totally gone. She was totally in love with Matt Devlin and she couldn't go 'd spent a glorious, passionate night with him. In all her years she'd NEVER had a night like that. No man had been able to make her feel the way he did. She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. She closed her eyes, smiling as she remembered the night.

The alarm on the bedside table went off, wrenching the couple in the bed from their pleasant slumber. "Blimey," she said. The alarm seemed extra loud to her this morning.

"No, not now," the solid male form said next to her. Alesha looked down at the face of Matt Devlin, momentarily shocked to find him in her bed. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back, remembering how they had ended up here, together.

He pulled her down for a kiss, after she had successfully silenced the offending alarm. "I could get used to this," he said, kissing her.

"So could I," she murmured, Matt's kisses causing her to tingle to her toes.

"Do you have enough time to get changed before heading to the office," she asked him.

"I should be fine. If I call Ronnie and promise to bring pastry, he'll forgive me," he said, grinning at her.

"Well, I don't have that luxury. I must get up now or I'll be hopelessly late," she said. They were both struggling with getting out of the bed. They both felt if they got out of bed, things would change.

"Lesh, I'll come back tonight. Or you can come to mine. You decide. I'm not going to just forget what happened between us last night. I don't want to forget," he said.

"I know. It's just going to be weird," she said.

"Well, we don't have to say anything to anyone for a while. We can keep it quiet, if that's what you want," he said.

He knew she was a private person and if she wanted to keep their relationship quiet, he would for her. He wanted to shout from the top of Tower Bridge that he was in love with her, but figured such a display as that would cause problems.

"Just for a while. I want to make sure that you don't find me to be a bore or something," she said, shooting a small smile his way. "I could never think that, but I'll do whatever you're comfortable with doing. I'm just really happy to be with you," he said, kissing her before he helped her out of the bed. "You'd better shower and I'll head home. I'll see you sometime during the day at work. I love you," he said to her. She kissed him back. "I love you, too," she said. She watched him gather his clothing and she headed into the shower.

She stood under the hot water, daydreaming of her night with Matt. She still couldn't believe it. Not only had she kissed Matt Devlin, she got an admission from him that he loved her and she spent a wonderful night in bed with him.

She exited the shower and took great care in deciding what she was going to wear. She selected a dark purple turtle neck and her black wool skirt. She had a leather jacket that would complete the look. She pulled her knee high boots out of her closet and stood in front of the mirror. She figured she looked pretty good. She put her silver heart earrings in her ears and fastened her matching heart necklace around her neck.

She grabbed her briefcase and her Burberry coat. She grabbed her dark plum beret and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She headed out of her flat and took the lift down to the lobby. She opened the front door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. She turned to the left and began her daily walk to the tube station.

Her routine was the same, most mornings. She left her flat, got on the tube and grabbed her coffee and biscuit at a café near the office. The route was so routine to her, she paid little attention to the people she passed on the street. She was on cloud 9 thanks to a certain DS. She smiled at the thought of his cheeky smile on his face and couldn't wait to see him. Even if she couldn't touch him, she would be content with seeing him or hearing his voice. Deciding she couldn't wait, she pulled out her mobile and dialled Matt's number.

"Devlin," he said after one ring.

"You at work," she asked. "We caught a case after I got in this morning. Is everything OK," he asked.

"I just wanted to hear your voice this morning before I got to work," she said.

"Well, I'm glad you called. Everything is fine, so I'll see you later. I love ya," he said.

"I love you, too," she said. She ended the call and wondered who Matt was going to give an explanation to regarding that phone call.

She rounded the block toward the tube station, unaware of the man following her.

**How are things so far? We got some nice stuff in the beginning, so now we have the test. Let me know what you think!** -mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story. I don't own Law and Order:UK or the characters. Again I'm asking for a Matt Devlin for Christmas.

"Now, who do you love, Mattie," Ronnie asked his partner.

"My sister. She called yesterday and I missed it because I had my phone off. Didn't want to be bothered. Just wanted to crawl into bed and forget the day," he said. Ronnie eyed him like the trained detective he was.

Matt hadn't lied. His sister had called yesterday and he did crawl into bed and forget the day, he just crawled into bed with Alesha, had mind-blowing sex and forgotten about the day until this morning. It was a scenario he enjoyed, but didn't want to share. He hope Ronnie thought he was talking to his sister and not ask anymore questions.

"Surprised you didn't call her right away," Ronnie said.

"I did, but got her voicemail. She was taking the boys to day care," he replied.

The partners approached the body in the alley. It was the third one in the last 12 days. It didn't take them long to tie it to the previous two bodies they had found earlier.

"Same exact knife pattern. Who is this maniac," Matt asked his partner, knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

"Anything, Joy," he asked the crime scene investigator. "Nothing I can see, forensically. I'll take scrapings from her fingernails, but I think he washed her like he did the other bodies. He knows what we do and he's avoiding it at all costs," she said to the men.

The partners glanced at each other. If the perp knew about crime scene investigation, chances are they were in law enforcement. The thought of one of their own doing these horrible crimes sent chills down their spines.

Ronnie's mobile rang. "Yes, Guv. OK. We'll be back soon," he said, ending the call. "Guv is getting pressure from the higher ups about this. We supposed to report back and give her a report. She's hoping we have some evidence.

"We have squat, Ron. What does she want us to do," Matt shrugged his shoulders and the two turned away from the activity and toward their car. Matt drove them back to headquarters were they met with Natalie and gave her what they didn't have.

"If this body is linked to the other two, we have a serial killer. This is going to be bigger than Jack the Ripper if we aren't careful," she said.

The two cops shook their heads. They were totally flying blind regarding who their culprit was. They returned to their desks to pour over the forensic reports and, hopefully, find that clue they had missed.

**How am I doing? Sorry this is a short chapter, but it seemed a good place to put one. Let me know.** -mereditholiver


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story. I don't own Law and Order:UK or the characters. Matt Devlin at the top of the wish list.

Alesha turned around and thought she saw someone following her. Shrugging off her paranoia, she continued her walk. One alley separated her from the tube station.

She entered the underground and boarded her train. Fifteen minutes later she disembarked and walked up to the street. She walked the one block to the café and entered it. She placed her order and stood in the queue to wait. Her order came up and she grabbed the tea and her bag of pastries and walked out the door. She looked to the left, before heading right toward work. She didn't notice him come out of the alley. Didn't notice him at all until his hand darted out and grabbed her by the waist, slapping her other hand over her mouth. It didn't register to her what was happening until she was dragged into the dark and smelly alley and pushed down on a pile of wet, stale cardboard. She looked up in horror as she realized she was totally helpless. She'd been pushed down in such a way that her hands were behind her and he was sitting on her waist. She couldn't move and she couldn't scream. He'd quickly slapped the tape over her mouth to keep that from as it dawned on her that she was in serious trouble, the sky opened up with a downpour. Between the noise from the busy street just a few meters away and the rain, no one would hear her. She swallowed a gag against the smell in the alley and the aroma surrounding her attacker.

He never said a word. He had her pinned to the ground and bound her hands behind her with plastic ties. He used duct tape to bind her legs together. He wore plastic surgical gloves and, what Alesha first thought was an odd hair colour, was wearing a surgical cap around his head. Fear gripped Alesha, but she refused to give in to it.

Her attacker took out a knife and cut away at her wool skirt, exposing her thighs to the cold rain from above. Soon her legs were frozen from the stabbing rain drops falling on her.

He waved the knife in her face, seeming to enjoy the way her eyes enlarged at the sight of it. He cut her underwear off with the knife, exposing her. She knew she was going to be raped. She tried to take in features. She tried to memorize every detail about this person. She wanted to make sure he paid for what he was about to do. She couldn't fight him off. She could probably bite him, but that wouldn't cause him to end his attack. That would make him madder. She watched in horror as he proceeded to do exactly what she had feared. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he violated her. She smelled the stale cigarettes in his hair. He was wearing a surgical mask and glasses with tinted lenses.

When he was done, she thought he'd leave her in the alley, but she was wrong. He had no intention of leaving her alive. He wanted no witnesses to his horrible crimes. He'd already gotten rid of his first three victims. All women who had done something to him and deserved to be punished. This woman was no better than the rest. While she hadn't turned him down or left him, she had prosecuted him for domestic assault of his wife and then his girlfriend. He was angry at her because he was scheduled to go to jail for his crimes. If he was going to be in the dock, he wanted all those that had wronged him to be in a box. Preferably underground; six feet underground.

He pulled the knife from the sheath wrapped around his arm. He waved it in her face once again, enjoying the terror that she was trying to fight showing. He dragged the dull side of the blade down her face, causing her to tremble.

"Good bye," he whispered before he slashed her across her stomach. He did three slashes around her stomach in a familiar pattern and then brought the knife up to her throat. He made a slice across the throat and watched the blood trickle out. Hearing the noises on the street getting louder, he ran toward the entrance of the alley and slipped in with the other people on the street.

Alesha laid on the ground, watching the blood from her various stab wounds run out into the alley, mixing with the garbage that was around. Help was so close to her, yet it might as well have been a mile away. The knife wound to her throat wasn't as bad as it could have been. In his haste he neglected to hit the carotid artery like he had in his other victims. Her abdominal wounds were the worst and she figured she was going to bleed to death if she didn't get her wits about her.

She moved a bit and discovered her phone was under her coat, protected from the rain. It had fallen from her pocket as she was pushed to the ground. Alesha thought if she could get the phone in position to call someone, she'd be saved. Despite the pull from her injuries, she manoeuvred the phone to her hands. She managed to hit the talk button, which dialled the last number she had called. She bent her body as close as she could get with her hands and feet bound and thought she heard Matt answer.

"Matt, help me. I've been attacked by the office. I'm in the alley by the office. Please hurry," she yelled. She felt herself start to get tunnel vision and feel like she was going to pass out. She returned to her previous position and, despite trying to keep her eyes open, she let them drift closed.

**So, any thoughts? This story is going in it's own direction. Sorry if it's not working for anyone.** -mereditholiver


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story. I don't own Law and Order:UK or the characters. I want my own Devlin. Still hoping.

Matt and Ronnie had been looking over reports for the last hour. When Matt's mobile rang, he couldn't hide his smile as he saw the readout.

"Devlin," he answered, expecting to hear her cheery voice.

Instead, what he heard made his blood run cold and he stood up from his seat with such force he knocked the chair over. This drew attention from everyone in the room and caused Ronnie to stand next to him.

He heard Alesha's terrified voice. She sounded so far from the phone, he could only assume that this was because she wasn't near the speaker and she had managed to hit the recall button. He listened and caught that she had been hurt and was in the alley by the office. He didn't know if it was his office or hers. When she stopped talking, his heart stopped. "ALESHA, ALESHA," he screamed into the phone, not caring who heard or what questions would be asked.

"Ronnie, call CPS and see if Alesha reported in this morning. She just called and said she was attacked in the alley by the office, but I don't know which one. Ours or hers," he said. He grabbed his coat from off his chair and ran out the door, his older partner struggling to catch him.

"This is DS Brooks, did Alesha Philips check in yet this morning. No. Thank you," he said, ending the call. "She hasn't checked in," he said.

"She must be at the CPS building. Come on, we have to find her," Matt said, his anxiety taking control of his entire body. They took off in a car toward the CPS office. It took two minutes to reach office in the police car. Matt threw the car in park and jumped out of the car. He started glancing down alleys. He still had Alesha's mobile on his and he was listening to see if he could make out which alley she was in based on the sounds. He passed the alley next to her favourite café and thought he saw the outline of an attaché case in the puddle near the entrance. He took a step closer and saw and overturned take-away coffee cup and a bag of pastries. Sensing he'd found the alley, he yelled to Ronnie and headed down the alley. Ronnie was quickly on his heels and they looked around the alleyway for any sign of Alesha. Matt thought he saw movement coming from a pile of cardboard on the ground and cautiously ventured toward it. He kicked at it with his foot and found a foot. He threw the cardboard off and found Alesha. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding. He brought his hand toward her throat, only to draw it back quickly when he saw the slash. He was desperate for some sign that she was alive. Ronnie came up behind him and, even though the older detective tried not to, he drew in a shaky breath at the sight of Alesha. Just then, she took a breath. A noisy, rattling one, but Matt considered it a good sign.

Ronnie called for an ambulance and Matt just leaned over her, gently talking to her, forgetting his place as a cop.

He told her to hang on, they'd find who had done this wretched and evil thing to her. He looked at Ronnie and kept glancing at the entrance to the alley. Hoping the emergency services would arrive before she was dead. Matt didn't want to think about that, but Alesha wasn't looking all that great.

After what had seemed like years to a worried Devlin, the ambulance with it's paramedics jumped out of the back and headed down the alley. Matt was forced back and ran his fingers through his hair, a sign to Ronnie that he was on emotional overload. Ronnie went to the detective he thought of as a son and put his arm around his shoulder. Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Ronnie knew he was trying not to cry. It only confirmed the suspicions that he had been having; Matt was in love with Alesha. Ronnie prayed that now that Matt had realized how he felt, he'd have the opportunity to act on it.

The paramedics carefully loaded Alesha on the gurney, her wounds covered with gauze and oxygen and an iv hooked up to her body. The clicking of the rising wheels on the gurney brought Matt to reality. He followed the paramedics like he was on auto-pilot. He didn't ask questions, just stepped into the back of the ambulance and held Alesha's hand on the way to the A&E.

**What is Matt going to do? Is he going to admit anything to his partner?*** -mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story. I don't own Law and Order:UK or the characters. Still wanting a Devlin for my very own. I'd be content with looking.

They arrived at the hospital and Matt found his hand ripped from Alesha's as they took her out of the ambulance into the hospital. He followed, putting one foot in front of the other. Praying that Alesha would be OK. He was politely told to wait in the waiting area and gave what he could regarding Alesha's medical history. He had learned a lot after the Merrick incident; stuff he didn't think he'd ever have use for, at least not like this.

He sat in the same chair in the waiting area, in sight of the nurses when they came outside. He showed no emotion; shock evident in his posture.

Ronnie entered the waiting area and immediately spotted Matt. He sat next to the younger man and didn't say a word. He knew Matt was processing.

Matt noticed Ronnie had sat down, but he made no move to talk to him. He ran through the scenarios in his head. He was angry. He was angry with the situation, with the perp and… with himself. 'If I had insisted on sticking around this morning and escorting her to work, this wouldn't have happened,' he thought to himself.

"There is nothing you could have done, Matt. Stop beating yourself up over it. We have to concentrate on finding who did this," Ronnie said in his quiet way.

Matt started to open his mouth when he heard his name being called.

He looked up and saw the intake nurse standing in the middle of the waiting area. He jumped up and approached her. "Matt Devlin," he said.

"The doctor said he'll talk to you about what happened to Miss Philips, if you would like. He said you can't interview her because she's still unconscious, but we'll let the department know as soon as she wakes," she said. She motioned for Matt to follow. Matt was confused, but then it hit him. The hospital staff thought he was here because he was a cop, not because he was in love with the victim. He would have to remedy that, but right now, all he wanted to do was find out what was wrong with her and when he'd be able to hold her in his arms again. He followed through the exam room door, shocked at the bright lighting in the room. It made Alesha look a thousand times worse than in the ambulance, if that was possible. The doctor looked up from the monitor and approached Matt.

"Dr. Grande," he said."DS Matt Devlin. Miss Philips is a junior Crown Prosecutor. She's worked with myself and my partner on several occasions," he said, his eyes never leaving Alesha's still form.

"Well, Miss Philips has sustained some severe stab wounds. We're giving her a transfusion and she's also headed to the theatre to have those abdominal wounds explored. The cut to her neck missed the carotid by millimetres. The surgeon will have the plastic surgeon in the theatre to sew that one up, so it doesn't scar. Miss Philips is very lucky. Our forensic examiners have taken pictures for you. They've emailed them to both the ME and your supervisor. Hopefully, nothing is wrong internally and she's just suffering from the blood loss. Miss Philips is an extremely lucky young lady. Does she have family or anyone we can contact," he asked.

Matt answered, "We've contacted those who matter to her."

"If I get anymore information, I'll contact you, Matt," the doctor said, holding out his hand. Matt shook it and watched the doctor leave the room. The nurse stepped back in and looked at Matt."You're someone special to her, aren't you," she asked with a kind smile on her face."You could say that," he said."Why don't you wait with her until they come to take her to surgery. I'll let them know you're her bodyguard," she said.

Matt nodded his thanks and she excused herself from the room. Matt grabbed her hand and kissed it, mindful of the small cuts on her palms, probably from being pushed to the ground. She looked so small in this room and it was killing him that she was in this position. He kissed her forehead and whispered that he loved her in her ear. She made no move that she heard him and Matt suppressed the growing fear he was having that she was going to be seriously harmed by this incident.

Ten minutes of Matt holding her hand passed before they arrived to take her to the theatre.

"Leave me your mobile and I'll call you once she's settled. I know you want to find out who did this to her," the nurse from earlier said.

Matt wrote his number on the paper she handed him and the nurse clipped it to the chart."Thank you," he said.

"It's not a problem. I'm Helen, so if you need anything, just ask for me. I'll call you the minute she's out," Helen said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They wheeled Alesha toward the double doors of the A&E exit toward the theatre. Matt went in the opposite direction and found Ronnie on the phone with Natalie. "We'll be there as soon as Matt's ready to leave," Ronnie said, ending the call.

"We can head back to MIU. The nurse will call when Alesha is out and there's nothing I can do here but think about what happened. I want to find out who did this to her," Matt said, conviction in his voice.

"Let's go then, "Ronnie said, leaving them out the doors to the car. Ronnie offered to drive, since Matt was a bit emotional.

**Why does Natalie want to see them? What are they going to find out? Is Alesha going to be OK?** -mereditholiver


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story. I don't own Law and Order:UK or the characters. I now have a Matt Devlin screensaver and wallpaper, but I still wouldn't mind one of my very own, but these are working out nicely.

They arrived at MIU and headed upstairs. Natalie met them out their desks. "Come into my office."

The men put their coats on their chairs and followed the DI into her office. She was holding a manila folder in her hands. "I want you boys to see something, but it might be a bit to take. I nearly fell over when I saw these photos," she said.

The men assumed she was talking about pictures of Alesha that were taken in the hospital.

She opened the folder and sat the pictures out in a line on her desk. If not for the colour of Alesha's skin, the pictures looked like they had been taken of the same person. Alesha was the fourth victim of the stabber.

Matt nearly vomited at the sight. His perfect Alesha had been violated not once, but twice in a short amount of time and he'd been powerless to stop either one from happening. He was failing miserably in is promise to be there for her.

Ronnie sensed Matt's distress and called him on it."Mattie-boy, you want to come clean with me," he sucked in a breath. "Alesha and I started seeing each other last night. We spent the evening having dinner and watching football," he said.

Ronnie nodded his head as did Natalie. They now understood that Matt's anger was coming from him being emotionally involved with the victim.

"Do I need to pull you off the case," Natalie asked him."No. I want to find the madman that did this to all these women. I won't let my feelings for Alesha ruin this case. I want him to pay for it," he said.

Just then, his mobile rang. He hopped out of the chair and entered the hallway to take the call.

Ronnie and Matt watched through the door. "You'll keep an eye on him," she asked.

"Of course, guv," he replied.

Matt entered the room, a small smile on his face. "Lesh is out of surgery. They found nothing damaging to her internal organs. She's going to stay in the hospital a few days to get medication, but she's going to make it," he said.

"Well, we better get over there," Ronnie said, following the younger man out the door.

He turned back to Natalie, "he'll make the case for her, you know that right."

"I know and that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want anything to go wrong when we find this guy. Make sure he knows that, Ron," she said.

Ronnie gave a mock salute to Natalie and headed to find Matt. He stood at the stairwell entrance impatiently tapping his foot against the door.

Ronnie suppressed a smile and followed Matt out the door.

**Now what? Any ideas, suggestions?** -mereditholiver


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order:UK. I do, however, have Matt Devlin wallpaper.

She fought through the haze. She struggled to pull her eyelids open. She was acutely aware of pain that throbbed through her body. She managed to open her eyes. Her eyes tried to take in the sight of the room, but the movement of her eyes caused her head to ache. It was then she noticed some pressure on her hand. She slowly turned her head and found herself face-to-face with Matt. He was causing the pressure as he was holding her hand. His other arm was over her head, his hand stroking her hair.

She smiled, despite the pain. She wasn't sure what had happened, but Matt was there, so she was going to be fine. She managed a slight squeeze of his hand, her eyelids drifting closed.

Matt felt a slight squeeze. He immediately sat up and looked at Alesha's face. Her eyelids were flickering and he smiled as he realized she was waking up.

"Lesh, luv. Can you open your eyes and look at me," he said, quietly.

Hearing his voice was like chocolate on a bad day. She opened her eyes and was rewarded with his blue-green eyes staring at hers, full of caring and concern.

"Lesh, thank God. I've been worried about you. I was starting to think you were Sleeping Beauty," he said to her, a smile breaking through the worry lines on his face.

"Sorry. Had to get your attention," she said in a raspy voice.

"Don't talk. You've been out of it for the last 24 hours. You went to surgery and had that slash on your neck repaired. They checked out your stomach to make sure you weren't injured elsewhere," he said, still stroking her hair and holding her hand.

"What happened," she asked him.

"You were attacked. Do you remember anything," he asked.

"Nothing. I remember coming to your flat and I think we were kissing," she said, grimacing as she tried to move in the bed.

"Don't do that. I'm going to get the nurse and let them medicate you. Will you be OK for a minute," he asked.

"Yes," she said in a throaty whisper. He kissed her forehead and headed out to find the nurse.

"DS Devlin, is something wrong," Helen asked him.

"Miss Philips is awake," he said.

"It's about time," she said. She followed Matt into the room to check on her patient.

"You've given this man quite a scare, my dear. He's definitely a keeper. Now, are you having any pain," she asked Alesha.

"A bit," she said.

"I'll get you some medicine," Helen said. She smiled at Matt and left to get the medicine.

"Lesh, you've had me worried," he said. He sat back down in the chair next to the bed and held her hand.

"Sorry," she said. She coughed a bit. Helen entered the room with her medication and injected it into her IV.

Matt stepped away from the bed. He needed to call Ronnie and see where they were on the investigation.

"OK, Miss Philips. You should be feeling better in just a bit," she said.

Helen wrote down some information on her chart and left the room, closing the door behind her. Matt directed his attention back to Alesha who was fighting the effects of the pain killer.

"You don't have to wait with me. I know you don't want me to be afraid, but I'm sure you have more important places to be," she said. Matt was surprised. "Lesh, you don't remember our talk the other day," he asked.

"What talk," she asked.

***Oh, no. Alesha's lost her memory. What's going to happen next?*** -mereditholiver


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order:UK, I just like to play with the characters.

Matt's heart dropped to the floor. On one hand, Alesha had no memory of her attacker, but she also had no memory of what they had talked about. How he'd professed his love for her; how she said she loved him. How they spent a wonderful night together before the alarm brought the back to reality.

"Why don't you just rest. I'll check with Ronnie and see how things are going," he said. He placed a kiss on her cheek, shuddering inside when he saw the length of the bandage that was on her throat.

He arranged the blankets around her and walked out of the room into the hall. He spotted Helen and approached the desk.

"I need to call my partner. Can I use my mobile or can I use this one here at the desk. I don't want to leave Miss Philips unguarded," he said.

Helen nodded sympathetically. "If you stay by her door, you can use your mobile. I don't want you to disturb the other patients."

"Thank you," he said.

He walked back to the door of Alesha's room and opened it to check on her. He slipped back in and entered the bathroom that was off the room. He had a good view of the door and Alesha from here and he didn't have to worry about bothering her or the other patients. He pushed the speed dial for Ronnie's mobile. He was shocked when the older DS answered immediately.

"Mattie, how's Alesha," he asked. Ronnie had dropped Matt off at the hospital after the phone call and had returned to the office. They had concrete proof that Alesha had been attacked by the same man who had attacked the other three women.

"She's awake. She doesn't remember anything," Matt said.

"Well, she has the same pattern as the other three woman," Ronnie said.

"I just don't understand it. I can't understand why this would happen to her. There had to be a reason this guy went after her," Matt said before ending the call.

He exited the bathroom and went back into the hallway.

"Helen, can you get Miss Philips doctor to see me. Miss Philips can't remember anything. "

"I'll get him for you Mr. Devlin," Helen said.

She picked up the phone and paged Alesha's doctor. Matt waited in front of the door as Helen spoke with the doctor, who was on his way to the room.

The doctor approached Matt and they shook hands.

"What's your concern, DS Devlin," he asked.

"Miss Philips just said she has no memory of the attack. She has limited recall to events that happened prior to the attack," he asked.

"I believe Miss Philips was knocked out from the blow to her head. It's not unusual for an injury to the brain to cause a loss of memory, even to events that happened hours before. Add the blow to the head to the stabbing and blood loss, then you have further insult to the brain. She might never know," he said.

"Thank you, doctor. I don't want to tell her I what happened. Do you think she'll ever remember," Matt said.

"Probably not. The assault was brutal, so if she remembers it will be pretty traumatic. This is her body's way of saying enough and shutting down. She'll probably only comprehend the attack with the photos that she's probably going to see. I don't know how much you want to tell her. I don't know what she can handle. You said she was raped previously and that could have a lot to do with this memory loss. ," he told Matt. They shook hands and Matt went back into the room.

***What's going to happen? Is Alesha going to remember?*** -mereditholiver


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot. Law and Order:UK belongs to someone else.

Alesha stirred in the bed and he went to her. He grabbed her hand and tried to soothe her."Matt," she said.

"Yes, I'm here," he said.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I'm worried about you. You don't remember anything that happened after we were kissing in my flat, do you.

"Not really. I can't tell if it's real or if it's what I wanted to have happen," she said.

Matt grabbed her hand. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and said, "I told you I loved you, Alesha Philips. Ring any bells."

Alesha looked at Matt, as if seeing him for the first time. She smiled at him through her drugged haze. "You realize when I get out of here and don't have these drugs clouding my mind, you'll have to say that again. If you truly mean it," she said.

"I mean it and I'll say it as much as you want me to. I'll say it to whoever you want me to," he said.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled. Even though he was upset by what had happened and that it had robbed them of their 'perfect' day, he knew he'd have the chance to make it up to her when she came home.

"That's all I needed to hear from you," he said. "Now concentrate on getting better."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes. Soon he noticed her breathing was deep and even and he was relieved when she was asleep. He wanted to find this monster for not only killing three people but hurting Alesha and robbing her of her memory. Granted it wasn't much, but their whole relationship had changed in those missing memories and he didn't know if he could handle going back to the way things had been.

A patrol officer stuck his head in the room and Matt went out to talk to him.

"DI Chandler wants you back at MIU. They think they have a lead. I'll stay and guard Miss Philips and wait for you to return," the officer said.

Matt was torn. He knew he should be back at MIU, but he hated leaving her so vulnerable. "Check everyone's ID. If you aren't sure, don't let them in and call me or DS Brooks," Matt said.

The officer nodded his head and Matt handed him a card with his and Ronnie's mobile numbers and headed out into the street. He caught a taxi back to MIU and entered the building with a heavy heart. He knew they had to solve this case and they had to do it quickly.

***Will they be able to solve the case? Do they have any new evidence?*** -mereditholiver


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Law and Order:UK, just this plot.

Matt entered the office and went right to Natalie's office. Ronnie was already in there having some discussion with Natalie and Jacob, James' replacement.

"Matt, how's she doing? Any change from this morning," Ronnie asked.

"No. She has no memory of anything and even the few hours before the attack have been wiped away. I guess it's a good thing because she doesn't have to live with the fact that she's been raped again. I'm the only one that has to live with that memory," he said, sitting in the chair next to Ronnie.

"It'll be alright, son. We're going to find this guy. We actually have a lead," Ronnie said.

"Well," Matt said, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"You said this morning how you didn't get why this guy went after Alesha. Well, the three victims and Alesha have one person in common - Alastair Baker," Ronnie said.

"Baker? Wasn't he the bloke that Alesha and James prosecuted for beating up his girlfriend and his wife and prosecuted for murdering his girlfriend's unborn baby because of the beating," Matt asked.

"That's the guy. He's out until his sentencing. Some soft-hearted judge let him out so he could get his stuff in order. Well, the first two victims were his wife and his girlfriend. The third victim was the woman who called the police after he beat his wife, Nancy Davison. I believe he stalked Alesha and went after her because she prosecuted him successfully. He's supposed to get locked up this week after his sentencing hearing," Ronnie said."Why hasn't he gone after James or us for that matter," Matt asked.

"Don't know that he isn't. Maybe attacking Alesha was a way to draw us out. He knows we're going to go and see her. He knows she's going to be protected by us. Maybe he did it to lure us out," he said.

"I don't like this. We need to find Baker and remand him before he does something else," Jacob said.

Matt looked at the man. He knew he was concerned about Alesha, but he wondered how much of his concern was professional for his colleague and how much was personal. Matt had noticed the way he looked at her when they were all in his office and Matt had to admit, he was a little jealous. He knew Alesha loved him, but he was a man after all. He didn't like anyone looking at his love anymore than he was sure she wouldn't like anyone looking at him.

"Do we have any idea where Baker might be hiding," Matt asked.

"I called his brief and he hasn't heard from him since the judge told him he could go and when to report back. Baker's supposed to call tomorrow since his sentencing is the day after tomorrow," Jacob said.

"Well, we have to find this guy. I have a feeling he's going to go underground before his sentencing. He's got something big planned," Matt said, the wheels in his head spinning.

*** Will they find him?*** -mereditholiver


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this plot.

Alastair Baker put the finishing touches on his plan. He wasn't going to go to jail and he was fully prepared to die to keep that from happening. He finished the wiring of his bomb and concealed it in the bag. He was planning to turn himself in and, when taken into interrogation, would be with the two detectives that started all this.

He put the backpack on and walked out of his flat. He knew no one would question him when he walked into the police station. They would take him to see Devlin and Brooks.

He entered the building and approached the window. "I would like to see DS Devlin and Brooks. I have some important information for them and I would like to give it to them directly," he said, calmly.

The receptionist called up to the detectives and was told to send the gentleman upstairs and put him in the interrogation room.

Matt and Ronnie conferred with each other in the hallway. When they opened the door to the interrogation room, they were surprised to see the object of their efforts sitting in the room.

His backpack was on the floor.

Matt and Ronnie took their usual places across the table from their suspect.

"For the tape, sir will you state your name," Ronnie said.

"I'm Alastair Baker and I am confessing to the murder of my wife, Louise Baker, my girlfriend, Eleanora Huffington, my neighbour, Nancy Davidson and crown prosecutor Alesha Philips," he said.

Matt noticed he smiled when he said the last one, so he had no idea that Alesha hadn't been killed. Matt clenched his jaw. To Ronnie this meant that Matt was trying desperately to stay in control. He knew this man was admitting to attacking Alesha and Ronnie knew that Matt was carrying the burden of what had happened on his shoulders.

"You're admitting, freely, that you killed those women," Ronnie asked him.

"Of course. And just so you boys don't feel left out, I've brought a little present for you both," he said, placing the backpack on the table. He slowly unzipped the sides and grabbed a remote trigger.

Matt and Ronnie took a second to register what was in the bag. "I've made a bomb so everyone here will remember me," he said with a smile.

Matt and Ronnie were scared. They didn't know what to do. The last thing they wanted was for anyone to get hurt, so they tried talking to him.

Baker was ready for this tactic. He shook his head.

"It's not going to work. We're all going to be blown up and there's nothing you can do about it," Baker said.

He pushed the button and the room exploded.

***NO! What's going to happen in the next chapter?*** -mereditholiver


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot.

Matt screamed. Alesha sat up in the bed next to him. He was jerking against the sheets. He screamed again and sat straight up in the bed, causing Alesha to jump back.

"Matt, are you alright," Alesha asked. She reached out and grabbed his hand, noticing he was covered in sweat. Matt turned and looked at her, staring as if he didn't believe she was there. "Lesh," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It's me. What's wrong," she asked.

Matt wrapped her in his arms and she felt him relax the minute she entered his embrace.

"Oh, Lesh. I had the worst nightmare. You got attacked and then the guy came into the station and set off a bomb. I woke up as it went off. Lesh, it was so real. I thought I had lost you," he said.

"You just found me, how could you lose me already," she said, getting a small smile from Matt.

"Right. You are so right," he said.

"I love you, Matt Devlin, and I'm not going anywhere," she said.

"I love you, too, and I don't plan on letting you go anywhere," he said.

She smiled at him and Matt forgot all about the fear from his dream and all the negative thoughts that had been in his head. He pulled her closer and kissed her. They lost each other in the kisses and passion of the night.'It would never happen again,' he thought. 'Not again.'

***Hope you liked it! Let me know.*** -mereditholiver


End file.
